Beeswarm
Beeswarm is a yellow tabby she-cat with a lighter underbelly, blue eyes, and a large scar crossing her chest. Personality Beeswarm is a major recluse. Most of her time is spent out of camp, and she has a hard time holding a conversation. But that doesn't mean she doesn't like other cats; she just isn't used to being around others. If you can get her to warm up to you, she's a good listener and will support you in almost any decisionss you make. Really, Beeswarm wants to be everyone's friend. She just doesn't know how yet. History Kit Beeswarm's exact origins are unknown. The scar on her chest has been suspected to be the mark of a hawks talons, but no clan cats had ever stepped forward to claim the kit as their own. As far back as she can remember, Beeswarm (Or at the time, simply "Bee") was on her own, living on the outskirts of the moors. Most of her meals consisted of stolen kibble from the kittypets, who's twolegs would leave bowls of food sitting at their doorsteps in the warmer seasons, when the kittypets would be let outside to roam. But as leafbare approached, the kittypets were no longer let outside, and their food no longer left out in the open. With her only source of food run dry, Bee began to venture the territories around the lake in search of a place to call home. Apprentice Having lived on the moors most of her life, Bee had been aware of the Clan's way of life, and she had decided early on that it was not a life for her. But as live prey grew scarcer and the weather grew colder, the clans became her only option. She was excepted into ShadowClan at the age of nine moons, much older than your average apprentices starting age. But with no prior training, she of course had to start at the beginning. At the time, ShadowClan had a shortage of warriors who could train apprentices, so it took a while for her to receive a mentor. Eventually, she was assigned to Kestrelwing, along with two other apprentices named Abysspaw and Darkpaw. She was renamed as Beepaw, and did her best to show her worth to her new clan. Most of her time was spent hunting and collecting moss, and she participated in every raid and gathering she could. Unfortunately, Beepaw never felt the need to get to know her clanmates themselves. Without any tight bonds she never grew to understand clan loyalty. So when prophecies came and disasters occurred, and the clans turned to raiding one another, she could not understand why. Warrior Beepaw took the name Beeswarm as her warrior name. She began helping to train apprentices as soon as possible, as all the clans were on edge and nobody could be sure when the next raid would occur. One afternoon, after leafbare had returned to the forest, Beeswarm was on another solo hunting patrol when she came to the frozen lake. Just for the fun of it, she slid out onto the ice like she had seen apprentices do before and skated around for a bit. She didn't know how far she was going until she looked up and realized she was nearly at the center of the lake. She couldn't help but stand and admire the view. "It felt surreal, knowing that from this spot, she could see and go anywhere. Technically speaking. She sat back and remembered a time when it wasn't just a technicality. When she could go anywhere she wanted, and nobody really cared so long as she wasn't hurting anything. But now, if any other clan cats saw her from all the way out here, they would be immediately suspicious. So many cats out there who would be happy to shred her pelt because of who she chose to ally herself with, all those moons ago. She looked down at her paws, wearing small scratches into the ice with her claws. She wanted to not care anymore. She wanted to sprint on the open moors again, and weave through the reeds in shallow pools... She looked up again as a thought occurred to her. What was keeping her? What was holding her back from doing what she wanted to? Loyalty..? What was she loyal for..? From the beginning, it had been out of self interest. But she was a warrior now. She knew how to hunt and fight for herself. So if she could keep herself going no matter where she went, then at this point... she was only stopping herself." Trivia *Having grown up with no parents, Bee had to name herself as a kit. She did so after being stung on the nose by a bee she was playing with, vowing to one day be just as powerful and sweet as the little insect. *Beeswarm is commonly referred to as Bees Warm. *Beeswarm is currently 21 moons old *The only cats Beeswarm considers to be her friends are Asterleaf and Twilightfeather. Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan